1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for retaining ends of hoses and the like in desired relation to a waste water receptacle.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, tubing or hosing used for passing spent laundry liquid to a laundry tub, a standpipe, or a drain has usually been made of rubber or rubber-like synthetics which can be permanently bent into desired configurations. Such hosing has been susceptible to kinking, particularly if used with a moveable appliance.
Flexible, corrugated plastic tubing has recently been made available which is suitable for carrying waste water. Such hose, although bendable, usually returns to an elongate configuration and has favorable anti-kink characteristics. It may be relatively stiff and is likely to fracture if unduly bent or if chafed.
Hoses for domestic appliances carry a large flow of water at relatively high pressure, thereby tending to cause any bend therein to straighten out. Thus, arranging the end of a corrugated plastic hose to fit into a standpipe or a wash tub is difficult without special fittings therefor. Special fittings have been developed, such as the curvature device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,923, formed as a segment of a toroid through which an end of a flexible hose is passed. Early devices for either shaping or reinforcing hose devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,189,364 and 2,671,626, both employing wires to hold a hose end in a desired curve. U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,262 provides a support for a hose extended from a water spigot and includes a spring mounted to position a hose segment pivotably about a water inlet, the hose being bent in an inverted "U" and carrying a spray and water valve assembly on a free end thereof.